darkfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Ghost shows up in The Lost Warrior in between a battle. The battle is between Jeke and Dontei. Ghost is knocked out and captured by Tiana for the third time. Ghost's Past Ghost was born the second prince of one of the smallest clans in world. The clan supplies Royal Guards to the highest bidder. Ghost's earliest memory is when he first met his brother, Gaiza. Gaiza leaves Ghost with his most prized possession before he taken away for training. Later in Ghost's life, his mother tells him more about where Gaiza went. The training in which he went to was for becoming a Royal Guard. She also tells him that he is free from becoming a Royal Guard for he is the second prince and only first princes become Royal Guards. Ghost, even though he is not bound by the duty, wants to become a Royal Guard, just like his brother. His parents keep him away from it though and stop discussing the subject with Ghost. One day, Ghost goes out training by himself. His parents think that he is just exploring. On his way back, Ghost saw his home in flames. He ran as fast as he could to investigate and save any survivors. He sees his mother hanging from the ceiling and people are chanting. He is paralyzed with shock and fear. The people see him after a moment and grab him. He is tied to a cross and burned alive. Ghost only remembers waking up to a bright light surrounding the figure of his brother. Thief's relationship with Ghost Ghost wakes up after seeing his brother in which he thought was a dream and discovers he is not in a familiar place. A stranger appears out of no where and he tells Ghost that he has three days to heal before his training. Ghost waits three days with this stranger and on the fourth day, midnight, the stranger reveals himself as Thief. Ghost reconizes the name as the one who trained Gaiza. Ghost is immediately put through hell. Ghost is able to finish the training after much difficulty and is rewarded with gifts. Since Ghost had only ever seen Thief in the past four years, he tells him that no one should reconize him. Ghost hadn't even looked at himself in the mirror for those four years. Thief then took Ghost to the Capital of the World. He began teaching him how to steal but Ghost wasn't interested in that. He was awed by the Royal Coleseum. It had a charming age and expressive cheer from within. Ghost almost made it in but Thief grabbed him. He then dragged them both in. Thief then fought two collosal beasts. He won and Thief and Ghost were recognized by the Royalty. There was an anouncement and a loud gasp. Ghost and Thief ran away. Gaiza then appeared and he and Thief fought. Ghost was stunned as his master's blood sprayed over him. Ghost grabbed his body and ran... Thief, before passing away, gave Ghost all of his powers and a few heartful words. Ghost cried for days... Doom When Thief gave Ghost his energy he also transfered over his demon self. This triggered Ghost's soul to split apart in to good and evil sides. The evil side ate Thief's demon. The two forces were parts of Doom long forgotten. Doom, after a long fight finally destroyed Ghost's light soul. Ghost now can only change into Doom. Doom talks to Ghost in hopes of striking a bargain. Doom offers all his abilities to Ghost. The catch is that Doom will begin to slowly take control. The mark that begins to appears on Ghost's left eye is a sign of both the agreement... And the control. Ghost's Brother Ghost, now sought out for "his" crimes of killing his family (including Thief), wasn't sure who he should be angry at. The Royal Iraka clan, who kidnapped his brother he so long thought dead, or Gaiza, for killing the only person in the world that Ghost could trust. Ghost goes out not knowing who to be angry at ventures off, trying to do justice to fill up the hole in his heart and the growing void in his soul. Ghost went to the Royal Iraka clans palace, knowing that would be the best place to look an enemy, a purpose. The first person he saw was his brother and then the beauty, Princess Tiana. Gaiza was discussing Ghost! He was saying how he could be a huge asset captured. Tiana only called Gaiza "Angel." Ghost wasn't sure what it meant. His location is then found out and Gaiza grabs Ghost. He is pinned. Ghost remembers Thief and out of desperation, uses Doom. He is able to escape and Tiana agrees how much of an asset he would be. Ghost's Relationship with Tiana Seeking out this asset, Tiana uses many things to try to lure Ghost back. A message is sent by his brother personally. Ghost stares his brother down during the whole thing. Gaiza offers him a position as a Royal Guard. Ghost declines. Gaiza offers to make him a diplomat where riches would endless. Ghost declines. Gaiza offers a marriage to Tiana. Ghost rudely declines. Gaiza ends up kidnapping Ghost after a comical dispute and throws him in the Queens dungeon. Ghost is surpised to find out it's actually quite nice. Tiana tricks Ghost into entering the tournament in order to test his power and see if he is worthy to be a Royal Guard. She had told him that the winner gets any wish granted. She said it was possible to use that wish to resurrect Thief. Ghost enters the tournament and just before the final match where he would have been brain-washed by Tiana, Gaiza tells him the truth as a real brother would. He explained how a Royal Guard was foretold to defeat Dontei. Gaiza so because he did not want Ghost to die as many Royal Guards had. Ghost manages to escape his last match barely. He is forced to live in isolation from the world. Ghost is still angry with Tiana for being forced to live his lonely life. And after being tired of his life alone, he seeks out Dontei to end his wrath. Ghost joins the Battle! At this point in the story is when Ghost is seen. In the middle of Jeke and Dontei's battle, Ghost appears and his objective is to kill Dontei. Ghost figures Jeke to be Tiana's servant because a Royal Guard named Seigon is nearby and no one else would be able to stand up to him like this. Although his rage against Tiana blinds him and he attacks Jeke too! After a little while, Dontei withdraws because he would rather have deal with these two when they are exhausted. Ghost transforms into Doom while Jeke turns into Hyakka. Doom uses a brilliant maneuver (ms) where he captured light attacks in his dark attacks. Hyakka is forced to transform into Da-ku who deals with Doom nicely. Ghost becomes dominant of his own body again and collaspes (ms).